


Out of Darkness comes Light

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, buff - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: The first evil rises to cover all the world with darkness. But out of the darkness comes light.
Kudos: 1





	Out of Darkness comes Light

**Author's Note:**

> Slight lotr hint rather than crossover.

The world trembled as darkness overtook it, centred on Sunnydale, California. The darkness was absolute, black as pitch. It fought the effects of torches and candles, as Rupert Giles was discovering as he feverishly thumbed through a book of prophecy. He almost dropped the book when he saw what they faced. The first evil. He frantically called Buffy and the others and they met at the site of the old high school. Here the darkness was thickest and rose from the hellmouth in a great stream. The voice of the first rose over the town, and somehow everyone could hear it. 

**I WILL COVER THIS EARTH IN DARKNESS, AND WHEN NO LIGHT REMAINS I SHALL WALK AGAIN IN CORPOREAL FORM. YOU PUNY CHAMPIONS CANNOT STOP ME.**

Giles found Buffy’s hand in the darkness. The Scoobies could all see that it was hopeless. The magic coming off the hellmouth was insane, and Willow could barely levitate a pencil. There was nothing to hit, no demon, no altar, no hope left. 

And then a new voice spoke. It came quietly at first, and yet every resident heard it as clear a bell, the words shook with inevitability. 

_ All that is gold does not glitter.  _

_ Not all those who wander are lost. _

_ The old that is strong does not wither, _

_ Deep roots are not reached by the frost. _

_ From ashes a fire shall be woken, _

_ A light from the shadows shall spring. _

_ Renewed shall be seal that was broken. _

_ the hopeless again shall be free.  _

From a hundred yards or so away, a shaft of actinic light pierced the darkness, reaching into the sky like it was searching for something. 

Giles stepped away as Buffy began to glow. The image of an African girl with a black and white painted face was momentarily superimposed on her and Giles paled. The first slayer. The slayer line. The old that is strong, with roots at the start of the age of man. The first roared but it's fear was in the air, almost palpable. The column of actinic light drew nearer, resolving itself into a woman with white hair and glowing white eyes. 

**YOU CANNOT STOP ME ALONE GUARDIAN, BY THE TIME I HAVE FORM IT WILL BE TOO LATE.**

The first’s defiant roar sounded and the woman paused, just 10 feet away. she said nothing, instead she raised her hands and the glow around buffy intensified. The sound of drums began, so quietly at first Giles thought he had imagined it, but an indistinct figure of glowing light began to materialise behind Buffy, and the drums got louder. Giles gasped when the glowing figure became the astral form of the first slayer. Slowly, more and more figures took shape, stretching in an ever thickening circle around the school. There were hundreds of them, and every one a slayer. The drumming was now a great rousing chorus, and the first screamed as it's darkness was unable to spread beyond the circle of ghostly slayers. The last to appear was Faith, standing next to Buffy. Buffy turned her head and exchanged nods with the dark slayer before they all raised their hands. The woman in white spoke again, and this time her words could have shattered the earth and rent the skies asunder with their force 

**_ALL THAT IS GOLD NOW GLITTERS_ **

**_THOSE WHO WANDERED NO MORE SHALL BE LOST_ **

**_THE OLD THAT IS STRONG HAS NOT WITHERED_ **

**_ITS ROOTS UNTOUCHED BY THE FROST._ **

**_FROM THE ASHES A FIRE HAS BEEN WOKEN_ **

**_FROM THE SHADOWS A LIGHT HAS BEEN SPRUNG_ **

**_I RENEW THE SEAL THAT WAS BROKEN!_ **

**_THEIR FREEDOM ONCE MORE HAS BEEN WON._ **

The scream from the first evil was so piercing, glass shattered in all the nearby cars and buildings. From the circle of ethereal slayers, a great light rose up into a dome, capturing the darkness, which coalesced into a smokey form that was monstrous to look on. The light from the woman in white grew in intensity also and the dome of light began to contract, forcing the screaming demon into the depths of the hellmouth. There was a great rumble of the earth and a Column of golden light struck up into the sky, dispelling the last of the artificial darkness. 

One by one, the ethereal slayers walked over and nodded to Buffy, before fading. Even Sineya. At last only one remained. Faith. 

Buffy regarded her for a moment and then the two slayers approached the glowing woman. 

They both bowed to her instinctively. She reached out and raised Buffy's face.

“More trials have yet to come. Evil gathers, and Buffy Summers stands alone.”

“No. Not alone.” Faith's voice said firmly, her spectral hand coming up to grasp Buffy's shoulder.

The glowing woman turned to address Faith. 

“Remember, the slayer's power is to contain the darkness. Even that darkness inside of herself.”

She regarded Faith for a moment and then seemed to decide something. She raised her hands and with a great flash of light, she was gone. Buffy turned to stare at a suddenly corporeal Faith, who swallowed deeply but held her gaze. Then she nodded her head like the other slayers. Buffy grabbed her in a fierce hug and the two slayers cried, their tears washing away their grievances and falling to the ground, just the way the two slayers would always be. Together. 


End file.
